The Triplets
by Barbas
Summary: X wSmallville.Triplets show up in Smallville, one of them with powers not understood.Clark,Chloe,Lana, and the Halliwells befriend them.The triplets start to show up in suspicous places but deny all. Lionel comes to town w news of Lex's little bro plz R
1. Default Chapter

**a/n- Hello. THis is a fic i got the idea for while sitting in math ask (don't ask) It is a cross between Smallville an Charmed. I do not own Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, Lex Luther, or any of the smallville characters i might use. Nor do i own Phoebe, Piper, Paige, or Prue. I do own Alex (can't you tell i luv that name?) and her brothers and her family. I sort of own Violet, but i mainly took her from The Incredibles. However, I'm using her as the one of the Charmed owns daughters. Whose? I guess you'll have to keep reading and find out. Please review and tell me what you think, and what could be better.**

**The Triplets - Chapter One - Mashed Potatoes**

They had been born one year and three days ago. All three of them, a miracle to say in the least. Jamie watched her three children in silence, a smile always ready for when one of them would do something funny, or touching. Drew and Brian were playing with the stuffed animals. Both of the toys were cats with a white patch on their left eye. Her third child was lying alone while the brother had fun with the stuffed animals. As Jamie continued to watch her joyous smile became a horrified stare. The two animals flew into the air out of Drew and Brian's hands. They glided into the arms of her third child's outstretched arms.

* * *

"Dinner!" Jamie called from downstairs. She hadn't like yelling out in the past, but with such a large house, and three children she couldn't waste time individually going to each of their rooms and informing them of the dinner. 

"Coming mom!" She heard one of her sons call from upstairs. Jamie rolled her eyes and shook her head, but she couldn't suppress a smile. Even after thirteen years she still couldn't tell the voices of Drew and Brian apart. She heard the footsteps descend down the staircase, and recognized them as Brian's. Once again she smiled, realizing that she not only didn't recognize their individual voices, but she did register their footfalls.

Brian walked straight, not shuffling his feet on the floor like Drew did. He always walked with his back straight and his arms swinging by his sides. Drew walked with his shoulders hunched and his hands constantly in hid pockets. If Jamie didn't check every so often, she might have sworn that his hands had disappeared.

Then there was also the fact of their academic and social accomplishments. Brian had some friends, all who reached his brain capacity and loved work and school. They all had good grades and good reputations at the local high school. Drew had less friends, and with not quite the reputation of Brian's. Drew and Brian were actually very close and often stood up for each other and protected each other. Jamie didn't have to worry about them too much.

Brian walked into the dining room and made his way to the kitchen. He helped Jamie set the dishes on the table and then served everybody water. By this time Drew had as well came down to join the family. He sat down at the table and began to serve himself his plate. Jamie did notice, however, that he rationed his food and took only as much as he felt he could eat.

Zach had also come down. Zach, Jamie's husband, worked at home and had his office built on to the master bedroom. Although convenient for the family to reach him, it was somewhat a hassle to lead guests and visitors through the sometimes disorganized space into his perfectly filed and maintained working place. Zach seated himself at the table, but waited to serve himself. He normally served himself last in order to ensure to fullness and content of others.

"Drew, where is your sister?" Jamie asked Drew as he stuffed a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. He quickly swallowed to answer the question.

"I don't know, mom. After all, she is the one with her own room."

"Drew, I don't want to talk about that today."

Jamie was getting tired of the recent topic of discussion. Both Drew and Brian shared a large bedroom because their sister obviously needed more privacy than the two of them. Drew was constantly reminding Jamie of this fact, and that fact that they were now fourteen and needed to be treated like equals, which required more living area.

"But it's such a valid topic to discuss mom."

"Drew, I don't want to hear another word of it. Ali!" Jamie called upstairs.

"My name is Alex."

Jamie spun around. Her daughter was standing behind her staring at her with her piercing eyes. Both Drew's and Brian's eyes had faded from blue to hazel as they grew older, but Alexandria had maintained the vivid color. Her hair was in her face so often that they were often disclosed to the public. It always made Jamie uneasy, because she could never tell when or when not her daughter was looking at her.

Alexandria's feet made no sound. She seemed to creep out of nowhere. Drew and Brian she could sense when they were around, or at least hear. With Alexandria it was like you knew someone was watching you, but you don't know from where, why they're watching, or who it is doing the watching.

"Your name is Alex? That's funny; I thought the parent's get to name their children. I guess that tradition doesn't apply to young people like you anymore, does it?"

"My name is Alex."

Jamie gave up. She was never going to get her daughter to act like a daughter. Growing up with two brothers had made her like one of them. Although her older brothers (only by a few minutes but none-the-less older) were very protective of her, something that somewhat reassured Jamie. However, the constant time she spent around her brothers was definitely having an impact on her life, and Jamie wasn't sure whether or not it was a good impact.

"Fine. Would you like to have a seat… Alex?" she said to her daughter.

"I'm not hungry." Alex replied in monotone.

"It's like I had three boys." Jamie said to her husband, shaking her head once more. "I don't care if you're not hungry, you have to eat something. Please sit down Alex."

Alex stared at her mother a moment longer before sitting down at the table between Drew and Brian. Jamie sat down across from her and watched sadly as she placed a small spoon of mashed potatoes and some gravy on her plate. Drew looked at her plate and then at his mother.

Jamie shook her head at him and tried to tell him with her eyes to encourage her to eat more. Drew's eyes opened wide and he shrugged his shoulders. Jamie turned to Brian. He looked at her and understood. Brian nodded his head and turned slightly to face his sister.

"Don't say it Bri. I saw mom trying to get you to say something, and I'd like to thank Drew for not complying with her wishes. I'm not hungry, and I'll eat only as much as I want, you can't force me to eat anything more."

"I know that I can't force you Alex, but you really should try to eat some more. You know, it's not healthy for you to not eat anything. Look and Drew's plate, look at mine. Please have some more Alex. You know we only care about you."

"I'm not hungry."

"Alright, I understand, just also know that I think you really do need to eat more. I can't even see you from the side."

"I can't ever see her." Jamie mumbled under her breath. To her surprise Alexandria picked it up.

"I would suggest contacts." Her brothers looked at her like she was crazy, but Alex could see the look on her mothers face. She was frightened, frightened of her, although Alex still couldn't figure out why.

"What Alex?"

"Nothing Bri. I'll see you upstairs." Alex pushed her chair back and got up from the table. "Thank you for the lovely mashed potatoes. They tasted great." Alex walked around the table and up the stairs, aware that her family was staring at her. Let them, she thought, everybody else does anyway.

Jamie and her sons turned back to her plate. The mashed potatoes had been left untouched.


	2. Monday

A/N- Here's chapter two. Thank you WriterOfEverything and Footiefan for your kind reviews. I'm glad u like so far. Footiefan: if you haven't seen smallville ur missing out! ;) Well... I have two more chapters tryped ups since i put up the first one, but I won't post them unless sum1 wants me to. Please review and tell me what u think. Thanks again. Oh... and Footiefan... you should update The Switch! I can't wait u4 the next chappie. Well... okay. Here it is.

* * *

Chapter Two- Monday 

It was a Monday. The triplets walked into the school and all eyes turned to them. The hall became still, and the silence was deafening. The triplets stopped at the same time, looking around the school at those staring at them. They weren't really used to this, having spent their whole lives where they were born. Their heads turned to each other as they took a moment to collect themselves. Alex was in between her two brothers, only slightly shorter than them. They smiled at each other, their heads turned forward, and they began to walk slowly yet quite confidently through the hall past the frozen faces. Their shoes echoed, bouncing off the wall, seeming insanely loud to those present. The triplets passed the open0mouthed wide0eyed spectators with buoyancy.

Alex smiled again as they cleared the corner. "They seem friendly enough"

"Did you see the new kids"

"Who hasn't?"

Clark and Chloe were sitting in the office of the school newspaper, the Torch. They were talking about the same thing the whole school seemed to be buzzing about. The triplets.

"I'm going to try to write an article on them, they seem interesting. Plus, it may help them with making friends and stuff. I'm sure it must be hard to be the new kid, especially in a town like Smallville."

"Why are they interesting. The girl looks like she could kill, or already has."

"In this town, that's not funny."

"You're right I'm sorry. I just don't know what it is, but something about her just doesn't feel right to me."

"One of the all famous Kent feelings."

"Yeah yeah, I know what you're thinking. Even though this town isn't really the place to talk like this, she does look like she might have killed someone in her past."

"Well, all the more reason for you to interview her, Mr. Invincible." Clark, who had been staring forcefully at the floor, suddenly looked up, eyebrows rising.

"Wait… me? Why can't _you_ ask her, Ms. Reporter?"

"Because _I_ am going to be talking with the twins." Chloe said gleefully. Clark watched as she flicked her hair back out of her face, showing off her brilliant smile.

"Shouldn't they all be together for the interview?"

"Why?"

"Because they're not twin's Chloe, their triplets."

"Oh really?! How do you know?"

"Because I heard them talking with a bunch of people during lunch."

"Wow, they've already made friends?"

"Yeah… well we're very friendly people here in Smallville, home of the unexplained."

"You can say that again. Don't." She said quickly, seeing him getting ready to say it again. Clark smiled. "I've already talked to Brian and Drew, and they said they would arrange for Alexandria to meet you at the Talon. She'll be there after school."

Clark sighed, seeing no other option but to go alone with it.

"Alright, but you owe me."

"No I don't, you also work for the paper, lest I'm mistaken."

"Alright alright, I said I'd go."

"Thanks Clark!" Chloe jumped up from the chair, head flicking again, and smile just as bright as ever. After a short hug and a peck on the cheek she half skipped half ran out the door. Clark waited a moment, stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out as well, a genuine smile lighting up his face.

Drew, Brian, and Alex were surrounded by curios people. They had quickly made many friends, due to their charm, wit, and sense of humor. Slowly they pushed their way to the outer end of the crowd and started to make their way to their next period. They had conveniently been put in all the same classes.

"So Alex, have you met this Clark guy yet?"

"How could I have? I've had to protect you two from the mobs all day."

"Well, he's like the big man on campus. Plays football, gets good grades, writes for the school newspaper, has high connections, and saves lives. Sounds like a present day super-man to me." Brian said, nudging her.

"Really?" Alex said, looking up at Brian. "Well I guess I'll just have to introduce myself." She said sarcastically.

"We hoped you might say that." Drew looked over at his brother and they smiled.

"What did you guys do?" Alex said, eyebrows creasing. She recognized her brothers' tone of voice.

"Nothing. We just set up a nice little meeting for the two of you in a nice place where you'll have lots of time to talk.

Alex stopped as her brothers walked on, suppressing fits of laughter. She realized she had stopped and ran to catch up.

"Wait! Who?"

"Clark Kent." Drew said.

"When?"

"After school" The brothers started to take alternate questions, Drew answering first and then Brian.

"Why?"

"I think he wants an interview."

"What?"

"For the school newspaper."

"Where?"

"Probably on a piece of paper, smart one."

"No! Where am I meeting him?"

"Oh, at the Talon."

"Well where the hell is the Talon?"

"Don't worry sis, we'll be there too." Drew said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because we're being interviewed too." Brian said, putting his arm over her shoulder as well.

"By whom?" Brian and Drew stopped and there was a pause in which both brothers shared a look and then looked down at her. At the same time they said, "Chloe."

* * *

What do you think? Please review! 


	3. Trouble at Home

**a/n- Hello there again. Thanks Footiefan for the review. Glad u like and find time to review w/finals coming up. Hellbound03... Drew and Brian are brothers. Drew, Brian, and Alex are triplets who go to Smallville High. Oh yeah... I changed Violet (from the incredibles) to Melinda instead. I don't completely own her either... Well. Hope you enjoy. Tell me what u think. Footiefan- still waiting for the switch, but i understand that w/finals it'll be hard to update. I'm going to email my paragraph to you tomorrow. Okay... here u go... :)

* * *

****Chapter Three-Trouble at Home**

"Hey Christopher."

"Don't call me Christopher, Wyatt."

Chris tried to walk faster as his brother came up behind him. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially not Wyatt.

"Hey! What's up? What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Chris growled.

"Whoa!" Wyatt stepped ahead of Chris, his stride much longer. He put his hands on his brother's shoulder and stopped him from walking away.

"I'm going to be late to class." Chris mumbled, trying to push his way past his older brother. Wyatt was too strong.

"You have thirteen minutes Chris. What happened? Walk with me, talk with me."

Chris reluctantly let his brother put his arm around his shoulder and let him lead him down the hall.

"Alright, spill."

"Donny saw me."

"Donny saw you." Wyatt repeated back, head nodding, eyes squinting, and eyebrows creasing in mock understanding. He then shook his head. "Say you what?"

"Use my powers."

Wyatt laughed. "Good one bro. You really had me going there." He slapped his brother on the back, making him stumbled a step. Chris kept a serious face and kept walking, eyes lost in front of him.

"You're not joking?"

"I'm not laughing." Wyatt once again spun his brother around and tried to look him in the eyes. This was becoming increasingly difficult, as his neck seemed to be slowly disappearing.

"What were you doing?"

"Orbing back from home."

"Why did you go home?"

"Melinda is sick and I went to check on her."

"She's fine, right?"

"She is now. Mom was fighting off three ugly green demons, but Melinda and I helped her out and it's all good now."

"Well, good. What are you going to do about Donny? Did you erase his memory?"

"No, I don't know how. I just ran."

"Chris! Now I have to go clean up your mess."

"You don't have to clean up my anything. I'll do it later."

"Later? Do we have 'till later? Will he tell anyone?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Clark Kent." Chris pulled away from his brother and disappeared into his classroom. The bell rang loudly, causing Wyatt to jump.

"Damn." He looked around quickly and seeing no one in sight he orbed out.

"MOM!" Wyatt dropped his bag on his bed and opened his door.

"MOM!" He yelled again. Piper came walking down the hall towards him.

"Why aren't you in school?" she whispered.

"Is Melinda okay?"

"She's sleeping." Piper grabbed his arm and led him quietly downstairs.

"What about the demon?"

"I haven't had a chance to look at the book yet."

"Glad you're okay. Is there a memory spell in the book?"

"Why?"

"Nothing Mom, I'm taking care of it.

"Taking care of what?"

"Chris was caught in the act."

"The act? The act of what?"

"Orbing."

"WHAT!?"

"Well is there a memory spell or not. I though there was the last time I checked but I've never used it…" Wyatt began to walk away.

"Wyatt! Stop right there."

"Mom, I have to stop him before he tells Clark."

"Stop who?"

"Donny."

"Tell Clark. Clark Kent? You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not. If he tells Clark it will be in next weeks newspaper."

"Wyatt, that spell is dangerous! You never know what it's going to erase."

"I'll modify it" Wyatt whined, already heading up the stairs.

"Be careful. And be quiet, don't wake Melinda up."

"Kay mom." He shouted down at her. Piper listened as her eldest son stomped through the house to the attic and slammed the door shut. Piper shook her head, but she couldn't help smiling at him.

"Teenagers."


	4. The Wait

**A/N- **Hey every1. Thanks for reviews... again. FootieFan: did you get my chapter? If you didn't please let me know because my email has been messing w/me lately. I'll fix it later. Well... thanx again, and i hope you enjoy the next chap. Please tell me what i can do better. I need suggestions and critisizm as well as priase. Hellbound03: Please review it to me instead of telling me, because i know you'll get tired of trying to type. Just take ur time... don't tell me face2face. Okay... laterz

Blessed Be

* * *

**Chapter Four- The Wait**

"Chloe, they're not going to show." Clark was sitting with Chloe on the couch at the Talon waiting for Drew, Brian, and Alex. They had been talking for half an hour now and still the triplets hadn't arrived.

"They could be lost."

"Chloe, this is Smallville. There is literally three roads in the whole entire town."

"Well, they could have passed it."

"How many times can you pass the Talon in half an hour and not notice it? There is a giant snowman out front, billowing in the wind, holding a sign that reads "Welcome To The Talon." That's pretty hard to miss.

"That is a pretty silly snowman." Chloe said, giggling like a child.

"It's a huge purple snowman." Clark said, smiling like he always did.

"What's so funny?" Clark turned around at the sound of the sweat voice. Chloe abruptly stopped laughing and put her head down. Clark, still smiling looked up at her.

"Lana! Nothing, just ourselves."

"May I join you?"

"Aren't you working?"

"Clark, looked around. There is no one here but you two."

Just then Drew came bursting in the door.

"Thank good you guys waited. I'm so sorry we're late. We just got lost." Chloe looked up and Clark smiling.

"Of course." Clark said, smiling as well. Lana began to feel left out.

Drew walked in towards the group huddled around the table.

"Drew, this is…"

"Please, save the instructions until my sibling grace us with their presence, hopefully sometime today."

"We're right here bro." Brian said, coming up from behind with Alex on his side. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No, no problem."

"Then please continue."

"Um… okay. Drew, Brian, Alexandria. This is Lana Lane and Clark Kent."

"Do you all have first names and last names start with the same letter?"

"I'm Chloe, Chloe Sullivan." Chloe said, not bothering to mention that Kent started with a K. (**a/n**- Hellbound03... that was for you :)

"What a refreshing change. Ah… Clark Kent. Smallville's hero." Drew joked as Clark stood up to greet him. They shook hands briefly.

"Nice to meet you." Clark said.

"Likewise. We've heard a lot about you."

"It's only your first day, just wait." The three newcomers laughed, glad to feel at home in this new place.

"So this is the Smallville Hangout? Looks… great."

"Thanks. I don't know why it's so empty right now. I don't want you to think I keep it like this all the time."

"Wait… you own this place?" Brian said, looking around in newfound amazement.

"I try." Lana said, blushing.

"Wow, it really does look great." Brian said, suddenly astonished.

"Would you like something to drink? First-timers are on the house."

"Really? Well, thank you very much."

Alex couldn't help but shake her head. Brian had never been good at flirting, and "very much" just about summed it up for him.

"Café Latte?"

"Sounds good, thanks." Lana nodded and walked to the counter, turning her back on the strangers.

Drew looked around at Chloe and Clark, not sitting very near to each other.

"Well…" he started. "Shall we get this interview started?"

* * *

Interview already written, just waiting for some reviews. Please please tell me what you think. BTW: Footiefan- I was wondering if i could have your permission to add your story onto my C2 archive. Please let me know. I'd also like to name a character after you... and you too Hellbound. Difference is Footiefan's character will be good, and Hellbound03 won't be so good. Well... that's all i'll say for now. I know that footiefan will review... and i'm pretty sure that Hellbound03 will... so anyone else out there please let me know. 


	5. An Interview, A Confession

**A/N- **Hello Everyone. I seem to have accidentally posted chapter seven (Daddy's back) before chapters five and six... so here they are. Please review and tell me what you think :) or :( ALso any ideas that you have or anything that you want to see happen please let me know.

**Chapter Five- An Interview, A Confession**

Chloe and Clark took one side of the table, and the triplets took the other. Lana served them their drinks and then went back to the counter, somewhat content to watch from the sidelines.

"So, where were you born?" Chloe asked, wasting no time at all.

"Detroit." Drew replied

"Michigan, really? Why did you move here?"

"My father just got a job as a medical doctor. He helps he mentally insane. He was looking around for a nice place to settle down and work in, and he came across Smallville. Plus we wanted to move somewhere warmer, and into a smaller neighborhood." Alex responded.

"Interesting", Clark said, truly engrossed in what they had to say. "What do you find is the hardest thing about moving? I've lived here all my life, so I don't know what it's like to go to a knew school where you don't know anyone and just have to wing it."

" Actually, I think we al expected the move to be a lot tougher than it was. The people here are extremely nice, and everyone's been really great to us. The hardest thing about moving is probably the worrying that your going to fit in. Won't you say guys?" Brian turned to his sibling who both nodded their affirmation.

"Wow Clark… deep question. You don't normally get into the interview vibe."

"Well… maybe I'm taking a leaf out of your book."

"Hey, I say we make a deal." Drew interrupted.

"What kind of a deal?" Chloe asked, unsure what they were bargaining for.

"Well… we'll give you your interview, but then it's our turn to ask you a few questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"About yourselves, and the town."

Chloe looked at Clark before answering.

"It's a deal."

"Great."

"So… next question." Chloe said, holding her pad and pen. "What's it like being triplets? And to Ali—"

"Alex" she corrected.

"Sorry… Alex, what's it like being the only girl in a triplet? I mean… I'm sure it must be hard for you, more than the guys."

"Well to answer your first question, it's pretty cool. Drew, Brian and I are really close, and we can tell each other anything. For some people they can't tell anyone their secrets, or trust anyone, or be able to confide and talk to someone. I have my brothers. The second question is a little bit more difficult. They're always looking out for me, and figure that because I'm the girl I can't take care of myself, and that kind of gets annoying, but otherwise it's not really hard. It's just interesting. Everyday is something new, and I've just learned to go with it."

Chloe and Clark sat stunned by her long answer.

"Did you get that?" Clark joked at Chloe, whose hand seemed to be frozen in mid-word.

Half an hour and two Café Latte's later, Chloe and Clark had gotten just about enough (if not too much) information to be able to print an article. It was then the triplets turn to ask them questions. Lana had left mid-interview, feeling left out. Clark waved absentmindedly, listening to Chloe's question. He told her they would lock up, and to not worry about it.

"Alright… our turn." Brian said, smiling, along with his brother and sister. "First, what is there to do in Smallville?"

"I don't think we can straight out answer that. There's always something going on in Smallville, so you'll never get bored, but you my get tired. Things just seem to happen here."

"Well… that's good enough, I guess. Clark, why does everyone regard you as superman?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Okay then, Chloe. Why does everyone regard him as super man."

"Because he is. He has saved countless lives, stolen countless hearts, and drowned countless in his eyes. He just seems to be invincible, and immune to just about every evil out there. Except Kryptonite. I don't know what's up with that, but he's allergic to Kryptonite or something."

"Yeah, I am. That stuff kills me, literally." Clark suddenly didn't feel so comfortable. He wished Chloe hadn't mentioned the Kryptonite.

"We'll have to remember that. I think there's just one thing my brother and I would like to ask you." Drew said. Brian continued, "Is Lana single?"

Clark hesitated. "Yes, she is."

"And one more that I think we're all wondering. Do you two have a thing going on?"

Clark turned to Chloe as she looked into his eyes. He stared for a moment, and then, not turning away, he replied.

"Yes we do."


	6. How do you do?

**Chapter Six- How do you know?**

"Hey Mom, we're home!" Drew called out as they walked into their house.

Jamie came walking toward them, drying off her hands with a blue rag cloth.

"Hello guys. Come sit down, tell me about our day." Alex looked up at her brothers and they couldn't help but role their eyes at each other. Sixteen, and their mother still wanted to know about their day. They followed her into he spacious living room none-the-less and sat down on the couch, sinking into it.

"So…" She wasted no time to start the interrogation. "How was the school?"

"Nice."

"Your teachers?"

"They're okay, just teachers." Brian said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Have you made any friends?"

"Yeah." They stopped waiting for another question.

"Well! Tell me more. Who did you meet, what did you do, how did you like it?"

"School was great mom. They have a nice campus, which is really clean, tennis courts, swimming pool, soccer and football field, and all that good stuff." Drew answered.

"We met lots of people but the two that we got to know the most is Clark and Chloe. We also met Lana, who owns a little coffee shop/hangout place called the Talon. She's really sweat, and she makes a mean Café Latte."

"Well I'll have to go try it then."

"Definitely."

"Clark is the superman of this town. Every place has a hero and here it comes in the form of a farm boy. He and Chloe have a thing for each other, but I think that Lana likes him too. They interviewed us because Clark and Chloe work for the newspaper and so they wanted to do an article on us."

"Really! That's nice of them. Do you have homework?"

"Yes." The three stated.

"Okay, well do your homework and then you can go outside. It's lovely over here. Much nicer that it ever was in Michigan."

"Yeah Mom, we will."

"Alright." The three stood up and marched to their rooms. They were adjoining rooms, with a door that allowed them to enter each others rooms without going through the hall, or being noticed. Jamie watched them enter their rooms, satisfied they would work on what they needed to. As soon as they had set their backpacks down, Drew and Brian dashed over to the door, and charged into Alex's room.

"Hey! What if I were changing! You can't just come in like that."

"How do you know Lana likes Clark?" Brian asked, ignoring her rebuke.

"She didn't say anything."

"She didn't hint it."

"How can you tell?"

Alex couldn't make out on word of her brothers furious psychobabble whispers.

"Will one of you please stop talking for one minute and tell we what's going on?"

"HOW-CAN-YOU-TELL-LANA-LIKES-CLARK?" Brian said slowly.

"Oh! I just can. The way she looks at him, ignores Chloe, shuns out other guys."

"Then why did she leave?"

"Because Clark and Chloe started moving closer together. His answer to your question was spur of the moment."

"Which answer? What question?"

"That he had Chloe had 'a thing'"

"And how do you know THAT?"

"Because Chloe blushed and Clark smiled and stared into her eyes."

"Wait… he smiled?" Drew said. "I don't get it. Should guys not smile at girls?"

"If the two of them had really been going out SHE would have smiled and He would have hugged her, or done something a little more touchy-touchy. They were just friends, and when you asked him the question, he jumped at the opportunity to become something more. He asked her out in front of your noses and you didn't see it!"

"GET OUT OF HER ROOM NOW!" Jamie called from downstairs, hearing her children talking in one room.

"Mom… one min…"

"NOW!" she shouted. She heard the middle door swing open and then shut again. Two minutes later, sure that they weren't sneaking back into Ali's room (she still couldn't call her Alex properly) she went to start preparing dinner.

Alex was sitting in her room with her notebook out, as she had been before her brothers had bombarded her with irrelevant questions. Looking at her Biology book she wished her brothers were questioning her again. She couldn't make heads or tails of these terms and equations.

Peeking out of her door, and not seeing her mother, she went into her brother's bedroom.

"Hey guys. Listen, can you help me… please? Do either of you understand the Phylum Chytridiomycota?" She asked. She knew that Brian would most likely know because he wanted to be a Marine Biologist when he got a scholarship.

"Yeah." Brian answered. "Here, sit down I'll explain it to you. There are about seven-hundred and fifty protest species in the Phylum Chytridiomycota. The chytrids are aquatic protists characterized by gametes and zoospores with a single, posterior flagellum." (A/N- I was doing this while I was studying…)

"Um… could you repeat that in English please?" Alex said, almost laughing.

"Ditto that." Drew said, really laughing. Alex sat down and the three began to study.


	7. Daddy's Back

**A/N**- hello all. Here's chapter six. Hope u like. please please tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter Six- Daddy's Back**

"When is he coming in?"

"In three hour's Mr. Luthor."

Lex was sitting in his usual seat behind his usual elegant glass table. His hand has become comfortable on his forehead, massaging the headache that is threatening to come. His blue eyes seemed distant, but were coming into to focus the more his assistant talked about his father.

"Send someone to pick him up. Book a hotel room for him, make sure it's a suite. I don't want him staying here."

"Sir. He requested that you greet him at the airport when he arrives."

"He has requested many things in his past. I'm his son, not his slave. Make sure someone is there to pick him up, and get that suite."

"But sir…"

"I don't want to hear another word about it."

"Yes sir." His redhead assistant walked out of his office/hangout/room with her head down and her hand scribbling furiously on the paper. He shook his head and looked out his window

* * *

"Son, where have you been?"

"Hey dad. Chloe and I went over to the Talon to interview some new kids."

"New Kids?"

"Yeah. They're triplets and they just moved here from Michigan. They're father is a doctor."

"Are they nice?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing 'special' about them?"

"Not that I could sense."

"Alright."

"I'm going to drop my stuff off and do my homework. I'm meeting Lex in an hour."

"Why are you meeting Lex?"

"He invited me over for dinner. I wasn't going to refuse."

"You sure are spending a lot more time over at his house."

"Dad, we're friends. Whether you like it or not, you can't sever this friendship."

"I don't approve of it, but I'm not going to stand in your way. You have to learn for yourself."

"He's not like his father, dad. I know there is nothing I can do or say to change your mind, so I'm not going to try. I've given up trying. I've given up pointing out all of the times he's saved my life, my sanity. He's always been there for me dad. That's more than you can say." Clark walked into the house, leaving his father speechless standing by the tractor.

* * *

"I'm a friend of Lex's. He' expecting me." Clark stood at the gate, wondering who the new person was.

"Well I am sorry but Mr. Luthor can not see anybody today. I will tell him that you stopped by. If you could leave a name and number."

"No, I can't. Lex invited me over tonight, and I am going to get in, with or without your permission."

"I am sorry, but I can't let you do that."

"Open the gate John." Lex came striding calmly towards the gate, hands in pockets and coat billowing out behind him in the wind.

"But sir…"

"Open the gate NOW John."

"Your father told me I was to admit no one through this gate today, no matter the cost."

"Really? How 'bout your job?"

John looked at him through the small glass window. He stared at Lex, as if daring him to try.

"He's not kidding you know. He's fired people for my sake many a time. How do you think YOU got this job?" John looked at Clark as he spoke, swallowed once, and pressed the little green button. The gate slowly opened, Clark walking through as it did.

"Hey Lex, thanks for that. Why are your people listening to your father?"

"Because he's coming into town today." Lex said as they walked towards his castle.

"What?" Clark asked, turning to him in amazement. "Why is he coming?"

"I honestly have no idea. I got a call today saying that I was to pick him up at the airport. My father still thinks I'm his little lap dog."

"Are you going to pick him up?"

"No. I'm having someone greet him there and then dump him in a nice hotel room."

"Well, as someone who doesn't know your father, I might say that he IS your father, and that you should really try to get along with him. I mean, he can't be all that bad."

Lex turned to him, eye's just starting to widen.

"But as your friend, and as someone who has experienced your father's wrath firsthand, I would say good job." Clark smiled as Lex grinned at him.

"Yes well, I don't want my father interfering with my life anymore. He still thinks he has control over me, that I'll just turn to him, like a flower to the sun. He has no idea. Mother's are fonder than Father's of their children, because they are more certain they are their own." He looked at Clark and responded to his blank face. "Aristotle. I am my father's son, there is no doubt about it. I just don't want to be, and he still hasn't realized it."

"Rich, but not too bright, that father of yours."

"Not when it comes to the personal things, but if there's anything you want to get past the CIA, my father's the one to go to."

"So Lex, what's for dinner?" Clark said, deliberately changing the subject, but for not particular reason.

"Well that all depends." Lex turned to Clark smiling. "What do you want?"

* * *

"I don't know the last time I ate a McDonalds hamburger with fries."

"If it's been long enough for you to forget, then that's just about too long."

"Thanks for coming tonight Clark."

"No problem. It was fun."

"Yes it was. At least you got my mind off of my…"

"Lex?" Clark and Lex turned towards the door. Clark immediately stood up. Lex stared at his father for a moment before slowing pushing himself onto his feet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lex asked, staying well away from his father. As Lionel took a step forward, Lex took one back, and Clark couldn't blame him. Who knew what his father had up his sleeves?

"There seemed to be a mix-up at the airport. Someone named Greg was there to pick me up, and he said he was standing for Lex Luthor. I may not have believed him, but how many Lex Luthor's are there in Smallville? Then he said he was going to take me to a hotel. I don't think you're communicating well with your servants."

"They are not my servant, and we communicate fine. Your room is book at the Holiday Inn in Metropolis. You have the largest room in the finest suite and I hear it has a great view of the trash-ridden streets."

"You don't really expect me to stay in a Hotel, do you son? After all, I am your father. Would you throw a sick man out on his own?"

"I don't believe you really are on your own. I know you well enough to know that you brought someone with you either to spy on me, or to do the dirty work for you. Who let you in?"

"John. Very nice man, but obviously not very obedient." Lionel said, talking as if he were a dog. "He was told not to let anyone in, despite the consequences."

"Yes, well he rather fancied his job." Lex replied coldly. "Margaret!" Lex shouted. Margaret came behind Lionel and stood facing Lex, ignoring his father's presence.

"Yes Mr. Luthor?"

"Please escort my father to the car. Have… Greg did you say? Have Greg drive him immediately to his hotel." Margaret took hold of Lionel arm.

"Son, you really aren't going to…?"

"Goodbye father." Lionel looked almost hurt at the rebuke, but he let himself be accompanied out of the room.

"Well done Lex. At least your father knows now that you're not going to be taking orders from him anymore."

"I only wish I knew why he was here. You and I both know he didn't just come to visit. Oh no. A man travels the world in search of what he needs, and returns home to find it. Something tells me my father is getting steadily closer to what it is he's trying to find."

* * *

Okay. plz plz plz plz tell me what i can do better and what you like. any ideas? please let me know. thnxs 


	8. He's LegitThe Fed and the Kid

**A/N-** Hello everyone. Okay... a little plot change that i think i should tell you about if you didn't already read the summary in the front. Another problem that's going to occur (apart from one of the triplets powers) is the arival of another Luthor. Just read and next chapter it'll all come into focus (if you don't figure it out after reading)

**Chapter Eight- The Fed and the Kid**

Lionell was sitting quietly in his small suite at the Holiday Inn. His elbow was resting easily on the table and his hand was held calmly on his chin, every once in a while his finger moving to stroke his stubble. He just sat thinking. He was expecting someone, but his thoughts were on his son Lex, not the fed that was on his way over. Lionell needed to get on the good side of Lex, but he didn't know how to do it.

Lex didn't trust Lionell, and with good reason, but the arrangement was not suiting Lionell. If he was going to get into the castle to get the files on Clark he needed Lex to believe it was in everyone's best interest.

Lionell jerked a little as a strong knock was issued on the cheap plastic door. Lionell thought in disgust that there was absolutely no security in this building. He stood up and walked to the door slowly, not rushing at the knock as it came again, more forcefully than the last time. He leisurely unlocked the door and opened it to his guest.

"About time Lionell. You're beginning to become an old man if it take you seven minutes to open a door to a guest."

"A well paid guest, whom I know would not mind waiting a few minutes for his handsome reward. What do you have to tell me?"

"We got DNA samples from the kid. He's legit." The fed stood outside, having not been invited in, and not sure if he would have entered even if he had been called.

"Where does he go to school?"

"Smallville Mid."

"Of course. Does Lex know anything?"

"We have been watching him for months, and he has should no sign that he has knowledge of it."

"Good. Finally something I can use to retie our bond." The fed looked at him funny, not knowing what he was talking about, but deciding it better to hold his tongue.

"Very well, you can go. Do not stop watching Lex. He may know that you are watching."

"Wait makes you think so?"

"Did you get wind of our previous conversation at the castle?"

"Yes."

"He knows that I'm not here alone. He doesn't trust me, and he's right in doing so, but that is going to have to change if I'm planning on getting the information that I need. Even if he doesn't learn to agree with me, I can always use the kid, now that we know of him."

"Use him for what Sir?"

"That is no matter of yours to be concerned with. Keep an eye on the kid as well. I don't want him running off. Does he know anything about you or me?"

"Not that we know of."

"Good, let's make sure it stays that way."

"Yes sir."

"Your money is waiting for you at your office. Thank you for your work, don't quit on me now."

"No sir." The door was closed in the feds face, and he walked slowly away. He had done his job, he had received his pay. There was no need for him to meddle in anything else, no matter what his heart told him he had to do. The head rules the heart, and he knew in his head that he could not loose an associate such as Lionell

* * *

Lionell was sitting down exactly as before. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes. 


End file.
